utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanao
|songfeat = collab |officialillustrator = Laru (らる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 28|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1991|birthref = Description in his birthday video |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = TearyPlanet18 |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 25689813 |mylist1 = 31609172 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 34342652 |mylist2info = VOCALOID |mylist3 = 37012454 |mylist3info = playing |nicommu1 = co1627713 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Lis |otheractivity = |country = }} |OOgqG0ncYZM}} Nanao (七尾) is a talent person who is known as an , a VOCALOID producer, a mixer, and a guitarist. He shares one account with the drummer Yuuri (有利) on NND under the group name Teary Planet although their activities are individual. Nanao has an adult male voice which is cool, sexy and strong in baritone. He often collaborated with Lis whom he mixed for many covers before Lis' retirement. Besides duet and collab covers, his most popular solo song is the cover of "Zousan" in NHK Uttatemita Tour 2016 with 63k views and his most viewed VOCALOID covers is "Tonchinkan no En" with 60k views as of January 07, 2017. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Teary Planet with drummer Yuuri * Member of Gomi Live! # (Released on December 30, 2014) # Departure (Released on April 27, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Nijiiro Parade (Released on August 18, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Nanao and Nanaki (2013.02.28) # "Setsuna Cycle" (2013.03.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nanao and Yuki Yucky (2013.06.14) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2013.08.10) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.08.21) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -MikitoP's Arrange- (2013.08.27) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Boy Does Not Sleep) feat. Sotetsu and Nanao (2013.08.30) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura., and lino (2013.09.07) # "World Calling" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (2013.09.13) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nonota and Nanao (2013.10.29) # "Aimei Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2013.12.21) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Himeringo, Fasora, lino, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura., Eco, and Nanao (2014.02.18) # "Track" (2014.03.11) # "daze" (Mekaku City Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.14) # "Tobira Akete" (Love is an Open Door; Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- feat. Lis and Nanao (2014.05.31) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Owan, lino, and Nanao (2014.07.06) # "Youkai Taishou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Lis and Nanao (2014.09.06) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura., and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) feat. Lis and Nanao (2015.01.18) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (The Promise of Starry Night) (2015.02.27) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro, and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Zousan" (Dear Elephan) (2015.07.19) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.09.04) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.11.28) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2016.05.07) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If You Assume That It is Your Happiness) (2016.06.25) # "Real Sphere ~Kimi no Kaeru Basho~" (Real Sphere ~A Place for You to Return~; SingLink Project) feat. Kyotsuke, Nana, Miyata, Nanao, elf, Chiriko, and Tenshin (2016.10.23) # "Fragile" (2016.12.16) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Yukimura. and Nanao (2017.02.17) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. kancell and Nanao (2017.02.21) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Just life) (2017.08.13) # "Redire" (2017.09.29) # "Koi no Mahou" feat. Stungun and Nanao (2018.02.02) # "Roki" sm32669834 (2018.04.01) # "Outsider" (2018.04.11) # "Recollection endroll" (2018.07.27) }} Discography Gallery |Lis nanao u1.png|Lis (left) and Nanao (right) as seen in "Attakain Dakara~♪" Illust. by TobeJiro (戸部) |Gomi Live - Departure.png|From left to right: Nanao, Kancell, Stungun, Madotsuki@ as seen in their collab album Departure |nanao-real sphere.png|Nanao as seen in SingLink Project cover of "Real Sphere ~Kimi no Kaeru Basho~" |Nanao-TW.png|Nanao as seen on Teary Planet's twitter }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * Group Profile Category:Gomi Live! Category:Producers